


one on one

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Filipino Character, M/M, di ko na alam iba pang itatag, mema ko lang to guys sorry, na-hotseat ang kuya daniel mo, ong mama is here, ong sis
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: Pinagpapawisan ng malamig si Daniel. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang isasagot.





	one on one

**Author's Note:**

> Mga kapwa kong nasa Siyensya, pagpasensyahan niyo na ang sulat kong ito. Nadala lamang ako ng bugso ng damdamin at nagpasiyang simulan ang pagpindot noong maisip ko 'to. Para sa inyo to mga tropa!

* * *

 

“Uy Daniel!” Tawag ni Seongwu sa kaibigan habang inaayos nito ang gamit niya para umuwi. “Gagawa tayo ng project ngayon ah.”

 

“Ah! Oo nga pala.” sagot ni Daniel. Kunwari ay nakalimutan niya na gagawa sila ng project ni Seongwu sa bahay nito pero ang totoo ay naeexcite na siya dahil magkakaroon siya ng time masolo si Seongwu.

 

Napakunot na lang ng noo ang kaibigan. “Ikaw talaga. Bilisan mo na diyan para makagawa na agad tayo.” Dagdag nito sabay labas ng room nila.

 

“Sige. Sandali lang.” Nakangiting nilalagay ni Daniel ang mga gamit niya sa bag. Iniisip niya na makikita niya ulit ang mama ni Seongwu na sobrang bait at lagi siyang pinagluluto ng masarap na meryenda.

 

Paglabas ni Daniel sa room ay nakasandal si Seongwu sa may railings, hinihintay siya. Nakatayo lang naman doon ang binata at wala naman ibang ginagawa pero bumilis na naman ang pagtibok ng puso ni Daniel sa kaniyang nakita. Tila tumigil ang kaniyang mundo, silang dalawa lang, hindi, si Seongwu lang ang nakikita niya. Pinagmasdan niya ang magandang mukha at postura ng kaibigan. Kahit lagi niya itong nakakasama, paulit-ulit pa rin siyang nabibighani dito.

 

Natigil sa pagdedaydream si Daniel nang lumapit si Seongwu sa kaniya. “Daniel? Huy. Okay ka lang?”

 

Nagulat si Daniel sa lapit ng mukha nila ni Seongwu. Kitang-kita niya ang mahahabang pilik mata nito, mga nunal sa kaniyang mukha at mapulang labi. _Ang gwapo talaga._

 

“O-oo. Tara na!” Agad na umiwas ng tingin si Daniel at naglakad nang mabilis palayo kay Seongwu para maitago ang mga namumulang niyang pisngi.

 

Nacurious si Seongwu kung bakit namula bigla ang kaibigan. Ipinagkibit balikat niya na lang ito at sumunod kay Daniel. “Daniel! Hintayin mo ko!”

 

 

~o~

 

Dumating ang dalawa sa bahay nila Seongwu na agad namang sinalubong na matamis na ngiti ng mama ni Seongwu. “Oh. Nandiyan na pala kayo.”

 

“Opo Mama. Gagawa po kami ng project ni Daniel ngayon.” sabi ni Seongwu sabay mano sa mama niya.

 

“Hello po _tita_.” pagbati ni Daniel sabay mano.

 

“Lalo kang gumagwapo Daniel.” puna ng mama ni Seongwu. “Taken ka na siguro.”

 

Namula na naman ang binata sa sinabi ni tita. “W-wala po tita.” depensa nito.

 

“Kasi Ma hindi naman niya pinapansin yung sandamakmak na manliligaw niya doon.” sagot ni Seongwu papunta sa kaniyang kwarto. “Daniel, magpapalit muna ako ah.”

 

_Bakit ko sila papansinin? Pwede naman ikaw na lang ligawan ko. Isip isip ni Daniel._

 

“Totoo ba? Ang dami siguro kaya ka walang mapili.” _Meron na po tita._ “Hindi naman yan minamadali may tamang panahon para diyan.” sabi ng mama ni Seongwu. Humahanap lang naman talaga ng magandang timing itong si Daniel pero hindi niya talaga matsempuhan.

 

“Maupo ka muna diyan. Ihahanda ko lang yung pagkain niyo.” dagdag ng mama ni Seongwu papunta sa kusina.

 

 

~o~

 

 

Nanood na lamang si Daniel ng pelikula sa TV nila Seongwu na paulit ulit na niyang napapanood sa Cinema 1. Nang may lumabas ng kwarto at biglang tumabi sa kaniya, akala niya ay si Seongwu na. Lumingon siya at ang katabi niya ay ang ate nito. **ANG ATE NI SEONGWU.**

 

Maganda, matalino, mabait, masipag ang ate ni Seongwu. Parehas sila ng kapatid. Nasa kanila na ang lahat. At dahil doon kaya naiilang si Daniel dito kapag nasa paligid siya. Para bang bantay nito ang bawat galaw niya at para ding nababasa kung ano ang mga iniisip niya.

 

“Ikaw ba si Daniel?” tanong ng ate ni Seongwu.

 

Umupo ng maayos ang binata at madaling sumagot. “O-opo.”

 

“Classmates kayo ni Seongwu?” kasunod na tanong.

 

“Opo.”

 

_“Kelan kayo naging close?”_

 

“Nung first year po.”

 

_“Ano height mo?”_

 

“5”11 po.”

 

_“Saan ka nakatira?”_

 

“Sa may kabilang barangay po.”

 

_“Masipag ka ba mag-aral?”_

 

“Uhh. Medyo?”

 

_“Taken ka ba ngayon?”_

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Daniel ang mga sunud-sunod na katanungan ng ate ni Seongwu. Para siyang nasa hotseat nung mga oras na yun. Dati na siyang nagpupunta sa bahay ng kaibigan pero noon lang niya naabutan ng matagal ang ate ni Seongwu na nag-aaral sa Maynila.

 

“Gusto mo ba yung kapatid ko?” tanong ulit nito. Napatingin si Daniel sa ate ni Seongwu na gulat na gulat.

 

“P-po?”

 

“Sabi ko gusto mo ba siya?” ulit nito.

 

“H-ha?” sagot ni Daniel.

 

Napabuntong hininga ang dalaga. “Wag kang mag-maangmaangan diyan. **Gusto mo ba siya?** ” mariin ang pagkakasabi nito sa huling pangungusap.

 

“O-opo. _Gusto ko siya._ ” pautal na pagkakasabi ni Daniel. Hindi siya dapat magkamali ng sagot dahil kapag nangyari yon. Alam niyang mahihirapan siyang ligawan si Seongwu.

 

“So kelan mo balak manligaw?”

 

“Po? H-hindi ko po pa po alam. Hindi pa po ako umaamin.” sabi ni Daniel sa nakayuko ang ulo, iniiwasan ang mga mata ng ate ni Seongwu.

 

Umayos ng upo ang ate ni Seongwu at tumingin sa kanya na may seryosong mga mata. “Mag-usap tayo ng masinsinan.” Lumunok si Daniel at lalong kumabog ang dibdib niya. Natatakot siya na baka hindi siya magustuhan ng ate ni Seongwu para sa kapatid.

 

“Wala pang nakakarelasyon yang kapatid ko. Kaya wala siyang alam sa mga ganitong bagay. Alam mo rin na makakalimutin at minsan wala rin yan sa sarili. Kalalaking tao ay mas madrama pa siya sakin. Pero alam mo din na deserve niyang maging masaya at mas higit pa doon diba?” seryosong pagkakasabi ng ate ni Seongwu kay Daniel. Medyo nabuhayan siya ng loob kasi parang nagbibilin ito na alaagan niyang mabuti si Seongwu, **kung** magiging sila.

 

“Seryoso ka ba sa kaniya?” Tumango si Daniel. Kung ano man si Seongwu tanggap niya ito. Kung siya man ang unang mamahalin nito, sisiguraduhin niyang siya lang din ang huli. Gagawin niya ang lahat huwag lamang maalis ang matamis na ngiti nito sa kaniyang mga labi. “Opo.”

 

“Mabuti.” sabi ng dalaga. “Bilis-bilisan mo diyan. Fourth year na kayo, baka maunahan ka pa ng iba.” dagdag nito.

 

“P-po? Bakit?” Tumaas ang kilay ng ate ni Seongwu at sinabing.

 

“Anong bakit? Pinapayagan kita na ligawan yung kapatid ko. Ayaw mo?” Nagulat si Daniel sa sinabi nito. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa kaniyang narinig. “H-hindi po. Gusto ko po yun!” sabi ni Daniel na parang asong winawagwag ang kaniyang buntot sa tuwa.

 

“Pero hindi ibig sabihin non boto na ako sayo. Dadaan ka sa butas ng karayom. Ipakita mo muna na you have what it takes to have him. Clumsy man yun but he is more than that.” Nangiti si Daniel sa sinabi ng ate ni Seongwu.

 

“Opo. Alam ko po yun. _Kaya ko nga siya nagustuhan._ ”

 

Kitang kitang sa mga mata at ngiti ni Daniel na seryoso siya kay Seongwu. Kaya natuwa na rin ang ate nito nang magkausap sila. Hindi pa siya sigurado pero alam niya na kailangan lang ng konting tapang ng loob ang binata para magtapat sa kapatid niya.

 

“Okay sige. Isa lang naman ang rule ko. **Wag na wag mo siyang sasaktan.** Alam mo na ang mangyayari.” tumingin ito ng nakakatakot kay Daniel.

 

“O-opo. Hindi po ate. Promise po. Papasayahin ko siya palagi.” dali namang sumagot si Daniel at itinaas ang kanan niyang kamay.

 

Tumawa nang malakas ang ate ni Seongwu. “Wag ka matakot sakin ha. Naninigurado lang ako bilang ate niya.”

 

Bumaba si Seongwu sa may sala at tumabi sa kanila. Napansin niyang tahimik si Daniel at yung ate niya tawa nang tawa.

 

“Anong pinag-uusapan niyo? Ate! Inasar mo ba si Daniel?” Tanong nito na nakakunot ang noo.

 

“Hindi no. Diba Daniel?”

 

“Hindi po. Seongwu, wala yun.” pagkukumbinse ni Daniel sa kaibigan.

 

“Totoo ba yun?” tanong ulit ni Seongwu.

 

“Oo nga.” Tumingin si Daniel sa ate ni Seongwu at ngumiti nang may pasasalamat. Ngumiti rin ito pabalik. “Binigyan nga niya ako ng advice eh.”

 

“Advice saan?”

 

“Sa entrance exam. Halika na. Gumawa na tayo ng project.” hinawakan niya sa balikat si Seongwu nang nakatalikod paakyat sa kwarto nito. Lumingon ulit siya sa ate ni Seongwu, at mahinang sinabing. _Salamat ate._

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi talaga ako magaling sa title haha sorry guys kung hindi siya akma sa pinaka-body hekhek. Based ito sa Filipino culture na ang mga ates/kuya will test you if you're good enough for their siblings. Diba? Kaya ganon. Hehe. Sana maintindihan niyo.
> 
> First Filipino fic ko din to mga bes. Sana nagustuhan niyo. Hanggang sa muli! ^^


End file.
